


lovely

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	lovely

“You,” Spot huffed, quietly, grabbing Race’s waist roughly and pressing the two of them together, “Is torturing me.”   
  
“I think it’s fun.” Race smiled, running his hand through Spot’s hair before getting pushed backward and sticking his hand out behind him, “You don’t like it?”    
  
“Shut up,” Spot stuck his hands up his boyfriend’s shirt, gently running his hands over his skin as he pressed the taller boy against his wall, “You’re  _ such _ a wise ass, y’know that?”    
  
“Well,” Race put his hand back in Spot’s hair when he felt the wall, this time yanking his hair a bit, “If you’s so annoyed that I’m torturing you, why aren’t your pants off yet?” Spot huffed, softly smacking his boyfriend’s hand out of his hair. He took a step back.   
  
“Be my guest, sweetheart.”   
  
Race leaned forward and gave Spot a slow, open-mouthed kiss and sunk down so he was at eye level with his boyfriend’s pant buttons. As he went down, he took Spot’s suspenders with him.    
  
“You need to be more patient with me, lovely.” Race sighed, sarcastically, his hands working at Spot’s buttons, “I’m only one boy, with one mouth.”    
  
“One mouth that don’t know how to shut up.” Spot huffed, running his thumb on Race’s cheek, “Why you gotta talk so much when we do this?”    
  
“I like making you blush.”    
  
“Annoying.”    
  
“I’m about to blow you.” Race snapped, yanking Spot’s trousers down to his ankles, “Be nice.” Race kept eye contact as he licked the bulge in his boyfriend’s undergarments.   
  
“Sorry. Love you.” Spot mumbled, biting at his nails as he watched Race suck on him through the fabric.   
  
“Mmm, love you.” The blonde gave him a lazy smile as he pulled down the last of Spot’s bottom layers, immediately attaching his mouth to the base of his dick. One of Race’s hands jacked off the head while the other rested on his hip.   
  
“ _ Oh _ , Racer-” Spot breathed, “Lemme sit on my bed.”    
  
“Mhm.” Race dropped his hands and stood up, he pushed Spots chest, gently, as he walked back to his full-size bed. Perks of being the king. Spot sat down, leaning back a bit with his arms supporting him. Race stood over him, his hands resting on his thighs, and kissed him. His kiss was returned and he felt one of Spot’s hands in his hair.    
  
After their kiss, Race moved one of his own hands to Spot’s cock, slowly jerking his hand up and down. Spot closed his eyes, brows furrowed and his head fell to the side. Race placed a soft kiss to his cheek, “Tell me what you want.”    
  
Spot looked up at him and the hand in Race’s hair grabbed tighter. Race tilted his head back as Spot pulled a bit, “I want you to put me down your throat.”    
  
“Ah,” Race closed his eyes, and nodded, “Pull me down by my hair,  _ please _ .”   
  
Spot smiled and did just that, letting Race fall to his knees with a loud moan.   
  
“Open.” Spot demanded, nicely and Race opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue like a doctor was about to examine inside. Spot took the base of his dick in his free hand and moved so the tip sat on Race’s tongue. The blonde closed his eyes, his mouth closing around Spot.   
  
“Want me to do it, baby?” Spot chuckled and Race nodded, looking up at him with an expression so pretty and so  _ desperate _ looking that he couldn’t say no.   
  
Spot pushed Race’s head down about halfway before pulling back up and Race hummed, happy with the situation he was in and when Spot began pushing him down and up at a steady pace, he began to suck.    
  
As Spot moved his head, his left hand rested on Spot’s knee and his right hand rubbed at his package through his pants. Eventually, Spot pushed Race all the way down, his cock hit the back of Race’s throat and Race’s nose hit his tummy. Spot made him sit there for a few seconds before pulling him all the way off.    
  
“Please.” Race gasped as soon as his mouth was free, “ _ Per favore _ , cum in my mouth- c-cum down my throat-“ He fully whined, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out once again.   
  
“Who’s the impatient one now?” Spot let go of his hair and tapped the bottom of his chin. Race immediately closed his mouth. “Come on the bed and finish love.” Spot scooted back, kicking his pants off and laying down with his head on his pillows, his legs spread and knees up.   
  
Race nodded and stood up, crawling into the bed and resting on his stomach in between Spot’s legs. He almost immediately took Spot’s cock in his hand and began jacking off the base. He dipped down and took half of it in his mouth, gently sucking as his hand did its work on the other half.    
  
Spot groaned, picking his hips up a bit, and Race took that as a cue to bob his head up and down quickly, twisting his wrist in rhythm. Eventually, Spot smacked Race’s hand away and pushed the blonde’s head down with both hands, pulling his hair a bit roughly.   
  
Race opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend when he felt the tip of a cock once again hit the back of his throat. He moaned around Spot, reaching down to put his hand down his own pants whilst his other grabbed at Spot’s comforter.   
  
“Suck ‘til I cum.” Spot huffed, his head thrown back against his pillow, “So fucking good, Racer.” Race batted his eyelashes before closing his eyes and running his tongue along the underside and hollowing his cheeks around his boyfriend.   
  
Spot came within thirty seconds and Race moaned at the feeling of it shooting down his throat. Spot let go of his hair to let him pop off and Race sat up on his heels and swallowed, coughing a bit.   
  
“Hey,” Spot sat up, breathing heavy, “You okay?”    
  
Race gave him a lazy smile and nodded, scooting forward and moving so he was sitting cross-legged, “ _ Always _ .” He whispered and guided Spot’s head to kiss him. Spot instinctively reached to grab his waist and he felt hands placed on either side of his face. Race tilted his head and opened his mouth, deepening their kiss as well as moaning when Spot pressed his hand against the bulge he had in his pants.   
  
“Ahh,” Race felt himself slump over. His mouth detached from Spot’s for a brief second and Spot caught his moan with another kiss, pushing him forward and sitting right on his crotch. Now on his back, Race reached for Spot’s shirt, beginning to pull it up.    
  
Spot separated their mouths and pulled his shirt over his head, rolling his hips onto Race’s as he did.   
  
“ _ Dio mio _ ,” Race whined, letting his head fall back and his hands fall to grab the sheets under him, “I can’t,  _ Spot _ .”    
  
“Relax.” Spot threw his shirt where his pants were on the floor and reached over to start unbuttoning Race’s top flannel.   
  
Race watched, his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. Spot pulled off his suspenders, unbuttoned all of his buttons, untucked the shirt, opened it and took a fistful of his undershirt and lifted him by it.   
  
“Fuck, Spot.” Race stared as Spot pulled his shirt off of him and then pushed him back down on the bed, “How did I manage to get you into bed with me?”    
  
“You pinned me to the wall under the seats in Sheepshead, that’s how.” As Spot spoke he untucked Race’s black and white undershirt, pushing it up and running a hand along his stomach.   
  
“I mean how’d I get it to work-  _ Ohh _ ,” Race was cut off by Spot taking one of his nipples between his fingers, “Oh god.” He let his head fall back and Spot watched before ducking his head down to kiss and lick at his neck, whilst rolling his hips and twisting one of Race’s nipples in his hand.   
  
“Fuck fuck fuck- I do _ -oh _ don’t even-  _ Ahh- _ “ Race bucked his hips up to meet Spot’s and the mouth on his neck bit down, hard, “ _ Shit _ .”    
  
“You don’t even what?” Spot asked in his ear, licking down his cheek and nibbling just under his jaw.   
  
“H-Have my-  _ Spot _ I ain’t even naked yet-“ Race felt Spot nibble along his jawline and then bite his neck roughly, “Fuck- I’m-“   
  
“You can cum in your pants, Race. Ain’t the end.”    
  
Spot moved to take the undershirt off and Race sat up to help, “Spot, take ‘em off-  _ Oh! _ ” As Race spoke Spot bent down and took the blonde’s neglected nipple between his teeth. Race squeezed his eyes shut and put a hand in his boyfriend’s messy hair. He tugged a bit, whining, “Off, off.”   
  
“Hmm,” Spot picked his head up and grabbed both of Race’s hands and pinned them next to his head, “What?”   
  
“Fuck me.” Race rolled his hips upwards, “Please. On your desk..?”    
  
“Not on my desk I have shit on it,” Spot said, but moved off of the bed, “Get up.” Race obeyed, quickly scrambling to stand up.   
  
Spot smiled and grabbed his hair, “Good boy. Take off your pants.” Race sighed and leaned into Spot’s touch, reaching down to undo his buttons and pull down his pants and undergarments in one go.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Spot bent him over, pressed his cheek into his mattress with one hand and reached for his oil with the other.   
  
“Noo,” Race whined when he heard the oil cap open, “Raw today- Please please please j-just shove your cock right in-“   
  
“Not today, Racer.” Spot chuckled, dipping three of his fingers in the bottle, “You gotta sell tomorrow. It’s already late.”   
  
“Mhmmm,” Race closed his eyes as he felt one of Spot’s fingers slide inside of him, “ _ Yeah _ .”   
  
“Jesus, how are you real?” Spot whispered as he pumped his finger in and out off him, “You’re fuckin’ perfect.”    
  
“N-no... Ah- No.” Race rolled his hips back as Spot added a second finger, “Not perf _ ect oh god _ .” Race gripped onto the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white and he shuddered, coming right onto the side of the bed, “ _ F-Fuck _ .”   
  
“Such a perfect boy, wanna cum again?” Spot added his last finger, pumping them in and out at a quick pace as he watched Race reach down to fully get himself off.   
  
“ _ Dio mio _ ,” Race breathed, “If you don’t  _ pound _ me into this fucking bed we’re gonna have a  _ problem _ .”    
  
Spot laughed, “Of  _ course _ .” Spot licked his lips and pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend’s entrance and let go of his head, “But I changed my mind, get on the bed.”

“M’kay,” Race sighed and stood up straight, smiling back at Spot before crawling onto his bed and laying on his back, “Hey, Spot.”

“Yeah?” Spot crawled on the bed as well, sitting on his heels in front of him.

“I love you.” 

Spot smiled and shook his head, “Sap.” He hooked his hands behind Race’s knees and pulled him closer, “I love you more.” Race closed his eyes and let his head fall back, a small smile on his face as he felt Spot press the tip of his cock to his hole.

“Stop being slow.” Race whined and Spot shook his head.

“Impatient,” Spot whispered, but pushed in at a decent speed, enough to make Race gasp.

“Go go go,” Race opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, “Please.” 

“I’m getting there,” He moved his hands to Race’s waist, letting the blonde wrap his legs around him, “Gotta get situated, Racer.” Eventually, Spot pulled out and slammed back into him, causing Race to squeeze his eyes shut, gripping the bed sheets and let his mouth fall open.

Spot began to thrust at a steady pace, quick and hard, and Race brought a hand up to his mouth after whining, “ _ Oh my god _ .” 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Spot sighed, letting his eyes fall shut as he repeatedly fucked Race into his bed, “ _ So _ good. I love you.” When Race’s only response was a choked moan, he chuckled, biting his lip as he bent over and fisted the sheets on either side of Race.

“Spot,” Race took the hand that was over his mouth and grabbed one of Spot’s wrists, “ _ Spottie _ .”

“Got you.” Spot kept his eyes closed, bending down further so his forehead rested on Race’s chest, “I got you. My perfect boy.” He felt Race’s hands tangle in his hair and he kept going, looking for Race’s  _ spot _ . When he found it, Spot knew because Race let out a choked up gasp, pulled his hair and yelled: “ _ Oh, fuck _ .” 

Soon, Race finished with a long groan, arching his back. He felt Spot release inside of him soon after, he stopped his moan with a kiss. 

After Spot pulled out, Race grabbed him from around his neck and pulled him down to cuddle, “I love you more than anything, Spot Conlon.”

“Gross.” Spot rolled his eyes, but hugged around the taller’s waist and rested his head on his chest, “I love you too much for words to describe.” 

Race giggled and pet his hair, “Sleep?” 

“Yes, please.”


End file.
